<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Words by Momo_Kitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160360">More Than Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Kitsune/pseuds/Momo_Kitsune'>Momo_Kitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Kitsune/pseuds/Momo_Kitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidon falls in love with Selective Mute Link. Link teaches him sign language and Sidon helps him with a quest. Everyone is very gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sidon first met Link, he was so wrapped up in looking for and finding a Hylian that it took him far longer than he cared to admit to realize The Hero didn't speak. Well, he had noticed, but he was used to most creatures smaller than him not being able to speak in his presence. It was regularly charted territory for himself and the majority of his people. Maybe not so much the smaller ones, like his dearly departed sister had been, but he was certain that someone at some point had been frightened of even sweet Mipha's razorsharp teeth. So when the Hero had finally made it all the way back to Zora's Domain with him and stood before his father and made no noise, but gestured wildly, he suddenly realized he hadn't been paying attention in the slightest. The King seemed perfectly at ease with the situation, nodding knowingly with an, "Ah", before he snapped his fingers and called a guard over, telling him to run quickly and fetch Reigel, a court historian and librarian. The crusty, know-it-all was an insufferable windbag, but he was fairly adept at communication between species. </p><p>"Master Link! It's good to see you again." The algae-green Zora stepped into the room. "Have you mastered the art of signing yet?" </p><p>Sidon looked between the pair, unable to decipher the blank look on the Hylian's face before those small hands began moving again. </p><p>"No memories, eh? Pity. I was hoping our lessons had stuck in there somewhere, instead of your rudimentary style, but at least you are doing better than you were the last time we spoke." Reigel signed as he spoke, getting his fingers warmed up.</p><p>Sidon also couldn't help but notice the scowl that crossed the Hylian's face as he crossed his arms, refusing to say another word to the smarmy historian. </p><p>"I'll do my best to translate his gibberish, Your Majesty, but its certainly not easy." Reigel tittered, making the tips of Link's ears burn bright. Sidon kept his face neutral, but he was secretly glad he wasnt the only one who found that pompous jerk to be obnoxious.</p><p>Their meeting with his father ran on longer than Sidon felt it should have, with Reigel pausing every so often to laugh at the words and signs Link used for things. The sight made Sidon hot under the collar. Here they were, asking for help, all the while insulting the man. It was not the hospitality he wanted his future kingdom to be known for. </p><p>"Sire, I'm sorry. I simply cannot continue this meeting with Master Link. Half of what he is saying makes absolutely no sense! I must implore you to grant me permission to teach this..." Reigel sucked through his teeth. "...Hylian some basic semblance of grammar before we can continue with our plan of attack." </p><p>King Dorephan looked between the pair, Link scowling at the Historian, and sighed. "If we must." </p><p>Link's ears burned hotter than ever, his arms crossed again as he bit his tongue until it bled while Reigel continued on, admonishing how hopeless of a student he had taken on, but how he would soldier on for the good of all Zora. The hero finally snapped, his hands flying through words that left Reigel's mouth agape, ending in one huge gesture that everyone in the room knew the meaning of. Link pumped his arm in the air and slapped his bicep. </p><p>&lt;&lt;<em>Shove it up your ass.&gt;&gt;</em></p><p>Reigel stuttered for a moment before recovering his composure, immediately turning it around on the Hero. "Why you feral, little halfwit! I wouldn't teach you if you were the last pupil on earth! How dare you speak to me in such a way! Do you know who I am?"</p><p>Link shrugged and angrily began to stomp out, making a gesture that Sidon could only guess at the meaning of. </p><p>"And handle it ourselves we will!" Reigel stomped his foot. "Sire, we don't need this idiot! We'll find another!" </p><p>Sidon's heart sank in his chest. "No!" He finally spoke, making Link pause in his grand exit. "Wait. He's... he's the only one who can. Father, you know I'm right. We can't just change out one Champion for someone else. How long have we been looking for him? We must try and fix this." </p><p>"Well, I certainly won't be teaching him. You'll have to find someone else." Reigel scoffed. </p><p>Sidon could hardly believe the words that came out of his mouth next. "Then teach me."</p><p>"What?" Muzu and Dorephan's voices echoed through the room before they exchanged a look. Sidon had -hated- every minute of having Reigel as a tutor as a pup, and now he was throwing himself back into it? </p><p>"Would that work? Reigel, you could teach me, and I'll work with Our Hero." He put heavy emphasis on the title. "Then you both can avoid each other, and we can still save our kingdom. Please, Link. Would you be willing to stay if I taught you instead of him?" Sidon held his breath while Link deliberated. He finally nodded a stiff yes, which elicited outrage from Reigel. </p><p>"Now, wait just a momen-"</p><p>"So it's been decided. Master Link, please make yourself comfortable in our guest quarters. Sidon, my son, you'll spend your mornings with Reigel learning to sign and your evening teaching everything you learned back again."</p><p>"Sire!"</p><p>"Reigel, it's for the good of us all. Now, it is almost time for dinner, and I want to hear no more of this. You will teach my son what he needs to know to help him navigate the situation we are in. End of discussion." It wasn't often that the old king became frustrated, but everyone in that room could tell that he had reached the edges of his temper control.</p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty." Reigel bowed and excused himself. </p><p>Sidon held back only for a moment, torn between following Link and following Reigel. In the end, Reigel won. "Wait up, please!" He followed behind the Historian in a jog, stopping him in the hallway. "I know there's an alphabet. Can you teach it to me quickly?"</p><p>Reigel sucked through his teeth again, but dared not back talk his future employer. "A, B, C, D..." </p><p>Sidon followed along, twisting his fingers around to make the shapes as they continued all through the alphabet, repeating it three more times to be sure of himself. </p><p>"Is that all?" Reigel grumbled. "I have lesson plans to make before bed."</p><p>"Yes, Thank you." Sidon smiled brightly before taking off down the hallway, heading for the guest rooms. It only took him a moment to track down the hero's room (since it was the only one with guards standing outside of it), and he quietly knocked on the door. </p><p>The still pissed Hylian flung the door open, eyes widening when he realized it wasn't who he thought it was.</p><p>"Hello!" Sidon painstakingly fingerspelled out the letters as he spoke. "May I c...come... in?" This was a chore already, but he was desperate to master the art of communicating with the knight. </p><p>After a shocked pause, Link stood to the side of the door, granting the Prince passage inside before he closed the door behind them both. </p><p>Sidon looked awkwardly around the room, not sure what to say at first. "I'm so s-o-r-r-y about him." Since Link was merely dumb, not deaf, it would be ridiculous for him to finger spell every word, right? </p><p>Link nodded, making several gestures before he paused and simply fingerspelt one word. <em>&lt;&lt;Ass.&gt;&gt;</em></p><p>Sidon laughed, and Link immediately relaxed. "You can definitely say that again, Friend Link. He most certainly is. But dont worry. Between you teaching me and him teaching me, you'll have a translator in no time. I can be a very quick study when I want to be." He placed a hand on Link's shoulder, not entirely noticing how tense he suddenly became. "I really appreciate you for giving this a second chance. Really." </p><p>Link shrugged his hand off his shoulder and waved his hands while he shook his head. </p><p>"Well, I'll leave you to it. Please, don't hesitate to come find me if you need anything." Sidon smiled wide at the hero before opening the bedroom door. "I'll send dinner to your room so you can relax without being bombarded. Have a g-o-o-d n-i-g-h-t." He was so proud of himself that Link had to smile back with a nod, the brilliance of which struck Sidon dumb. He waved distractedly to the Hylian before he sprinted off down the hallway, an idea forming in his head. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidon rubbed at his forehead, a massive headache forming. He'd forgotten exactly how full of himself Reigel actually was. He'd spent the first half of their lesson just complaining and whining about how he was meant for greater things than this chore and about how much he despised Link for disrespecting him. By the end, Sidon had only barely managed to steer him back to the lesson long enough to learn greetings. This, of course, meant that Sidon did not have nearly as much knowledge to trade with Link as he would have liked, but he wasn't going to give up. He stopped back by his quarters to grab the books he had searched the library for the night before and beelined to the guest rooms of the palace. As he hurried past, his eyes slid to the statue of his sister, as they always did when he came by here. Most days, he would stop and pay his respects to her, but today he was on a mission. Imagine his surprise, however, when his mission was standing in front of the statue, gazing up into her sculpted eyes.</p>
<p>"Friend Link?" Sidon approached him quietly from behind, causing the Hylian to jump out of his skin. The Prince arched an eyebrow as his hand immediately went for the sword at his back, but said nothing. "Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>Link frowned, sadness in his eyes. He swiped a hand over his face before pointing to Mipha's likeness.</p>
<p>"You... know her?"</p>
<p>Link shook his head and went to make a sign before he paused and fingerspelled a word. &lt;&lt;<em>Familiar.</em>&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>"Familiar? But not enough to say you know her?" Sidon bit his lip. "That is the pride and joy of Zora's Domain. She is sadly believed to have perished at the hands of the Calamity, but we all still remember her kindness and grace."</p>
<p>Link frowned harder. He couldn't remember. He tried so hard, but it was all just inky nothingness. &lt;&lt;<em>Name?</em>&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>"Mipha. My older sister, actually." Sidon didnt know why it felt a bit embarrassing to admit it. Or maybe he did know, but didn't want to entertain the thought. After all, Mipha would probably still be living and breathing if it weren't for the person standing in front of him.</p>
<p>Oh. Link looked between the statue and Sidon. <em>&lt;&lt;Same</em> eyes.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>"You think so? She always heard she had the prettiest eyes in the kingdom."</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Same eyes. Kind.&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>"Yes... well...." He shuffled, his face heating up. "I brought something! If you're interested!"</p>
<p>Link nodded, and after a long lingering glance to Mipha, he turned and followed Sidon back to his room. Once they were safely inside, Sidon laid the books down on the bed (which was the only place big enough in Link's room for him to stretch out comfortably) and made himself at home before inviting Link to come sit beside him.</p>
<p>"I thought maybe, you could look through this record of monsters and animals and show me the signs for each one. I have another book for weapons and one more for plants, in case you want variety."</p>
<p>Link stared down at the books before him before making a gesture that was similar to blowing a kiss.</p>
<p>Sidon suddenly sat up to pay attention. That couldnt have been what he meant, right? They were friends, sure, but it was far too early for...</p>
<p>"What was that again?" He cleared his throat and tried to remain sensible.</p>
<p>Link repeated the move before resorting back to finger spelling. <em>&lt;&lt;Thank you.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"Oh! You are very welcome! I just tried to think of things you might like and went from there. Where would you to start? Oh, how about... this one?" Sidon flipped through pages until he found a page with a reared up stallion. "You like your horse, yes?"</p>
<p>Link shook his head. &lt;&lt;<em>L-o-v-e</em>.&gt;&gt; Sidon laughed.</p>
<p>"Yes, of course. You love your horse. Oh, that's a good one too. <em>&lt;L-o-v-e&gt;</em>?"</p>
<p>Link froze, ears turning pink before he crossed his arms over his chest. &lt;&lt;<em>Love.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"Bit like a hug, right? I'll have to remember that one. <em>&lt;L-i-n-k loves&gt;</em> horses."</p>
<p>Link shook his head. He pointed to himself before interlocking the thumb and forefinger on each hand together. He pointed to himself again.</p>
<p>"Oh! How clever! That's much faster than spelling your name out each time. You are doing fantastic as a teacher already! I feel like I'm learning more with you than with that a-s-s." Sidon practiced signing Link's name a few times. "Show me horse now."</p>
<p>Link smiled softly before making an H. He flipped it up on his head like a horse's ear before folding his fingers down.</p>
<p>"Ah! I see! So, &lt;<em>Link loves horses&gt;</em> ?" Sidon tried it out while Link beamed. He whipped out the Sheikah slate and swiped through it until he found a picture of his magnificent mare on a hill, the dying light of the sun around her. "What a lovely horse. We shall have to go visit the stables tomorrow and feed her a treat."</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;E-p-o-n-a.&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>"Epona? How lovely. That's a horse goddess' name, right? Does she know she's named after a goddess?" Sidon practiced finger spelling her name.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Yes. Acts like.&gt;&gt;</em> Link laughed and Sidon's heart fell out of his chest.</p>
<p>"What does she prefer as a treat?" He tried to recover.</p>
<p>Link twisted his crooked finger into his cheek before finger spelling. <em>&lt;&lt;Apple.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"How spectacular!" Sidon tried it out.</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Epona knows apple.&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<p> "She knows? I'm afraid I don't..." Sidon thought it over. "You mean Epona knows the sign for apple?"</p>
<p>Link nodded.</p>
<p>"Oh, I thought she was wonderful before, but now I think she's perfect!" Sidon praised her while she wasn't present, instantly earning every ounce of Link's trust. Link was now prepared to die for this Zora.</p>
<p>"Show me another." Sidon said excitedly as he turned the page. "I apologize if this book isn't the most comprehensive. It's for pups to learn about what's outside the Domain, so it's mostly pictures." He flipped through until Link stopped his hand and tapped on a mechanical monster. "A guardian?"</p>
<p>Link wrinkled up his nose.</p>
<p>"You don't care for guardians?"</p>
<p>Using his thumb and middle finger, Link flicked away from himself with a disgusted look on his face before he spelled it out. <em>&lt;&lt;H-a-t-e.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p><em>"Hate?</em> I'm sure you do. I've only bumped into one or two in my travels, and I did not care for them."</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;<span class="u">Hate.</span>&gt;&gt;</em> Link scowled harder before he lifted his shirt to show the Prince a hard knotted scar in his side. <em>&lt;&lt;Hate.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"Oh, Hylia! One of those things got you?" Sidon was horrified. "And you still managed to live. May I?" He reached out, hand hovering over the scar as he waited on a nod before continuing. "You are full of surprises, Little Champion." He ran his fingers gently over the healed over skin, murmuring softly. "I dont know of anyone else who could have taken a hit like this and survived. What strength you must have." He craned his neck around to see Link's back, the exit wound just as bad. "You must surely be blessed to have lived to tell the tale."</p>
<p>Link trembled under his delicate touch, and he immediately withdrew his hands. "I'm so sorry. This must be a terrible reminder for you to carry. I shouldn't have gawked."</p>
<p>Link shook his head dismissively as he tugged his tunic back down into place. &lt;&lt;<em>No problem.</em>&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>"Well, we've established you hate Guardians..." Sidon paused for Link to point at the picture and make a hand sign, which he immediately copied. "And you love Epona." He signed again, making a smile ghost across Link's face again. "What's something you just like and just dislike?"</p>
<p>The Hylian thought it over for a moment. <em>&lt;&lt;Blood Moon.</em> Dislike.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>"Oh, I agree. We always have to increase patrols on those nights. Something about being back from the dead makes all those things incredibly brave and stupid."</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Cooking.</em> Like.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>"Oh? Really? I don't think I would have pegged you for the type. Are you any good?"</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Yes. Epona likes.&gt;&gt;</em> Link stuck out his tongue and Sidon laughed hard.</p>
<p>"I'm sure she does. You must be a good chef to appease her goddess palate. As for me, I like swimming." He waited for Link to make a sign and copied. "And I dislike lightning. The closer it becomes, the more my dislike grows towards hatred."</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Lightning bad.&gt;&gt;</em> Link agreed.</p>
<p>"Show me something else." Sidon handed him the books, allowing him to peruse at his own pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the next several hours, mostly going through the monsters and animals book and trading signs. "What do you mean you didn't know they were called 'bokoblins'? After how many you've killed! What did you think they were called?" Sidon laughed while Link smiled and signed. "'Dem boys'?!" He broke down into a wheezing laugh, gills flaring as he struggled to breathe. "I cannot with you!" He gasped for air while tears poured from Link's own mirthful eyes. A knock at the door interrupted their joy.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, your highness. The kitchen is nearly cleaned up for the evening. They were wondering if you and Master Link were still wanting dinner?" A petite Gray Zora peeked in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Goodness! Has it gotten that late already? I should let you get some rest, Link. Petryl, would you send food to each of our rooms again this evening? And tell your mother I am so sorry I kept you so late." The Zora Prince stood from the bed and stretched as she dipped her head and scurried away. "We shall have to do this again tomorrow, Link. &lt;<em>Link</em>.&gt;" He practiced using the hero's sign name. "This has been delightful. I can't remember the last time I've laughed so much." He wiped leftover tears from the corners of his eyes. "You are a treasure."</p>
<p>Link awkwardly shuffled and blushed. <em>&lt;&lt;Like you. Fun.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>Sidon paused, smiling as he reassembled the letters in his head. "I like you too, Friend. You are very clever, and funny! Reigel will eat his own tail when I tell him how funny you are." He patted Link's shoulder affectionately. "Have a... oh wait!" He showed off one of the few things Reigel had shown him hours earlier. <em>&lt;&lt;Have a good night, Link.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>Link grinned. &lt;&lt;<em>You full surprises.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"I do my best." Another tap at the door interrupted his train of thought. "That'll be your dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch though. And we'll visit Epona." Sidon waited for the enthusiastic nod before he opened the door to let Petryl scurry in and he scurried out. He didn't notice the pair of bright sapphire eyes that followed him every step of the way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sidon does what he promised and takes Link to see Epona. They bond. Shit's cute.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, Sidon was raring to go as soon as his lesson with Reigel was done at noon. He tried to remain dignified as he all but ran down to meet Link at Mipha's statue, bag in hand. Link was sitting on the ground, wearing a contemplative expression as he stared up at her face, an inkling of familiarity tickling his memory, but nothing more.</p>
<p>"Link! I see you got my message! Thank you for meeting me so early!" Sidon bounded up to him like a puppy that could only barely contain himself.</p>
<p>Link looked up at him and smiled, breaking free of his staring contest with a ghost. <em>&lt;&lt;Good Morning.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"Do you think you can hold out for lunch? I've got a picnic packed, and it's supposed to be beautiful weather today. I thought we would trek over to see your wife, and then lay out a spread there." Sidon held up the bag.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Sounds nice.&gt;&gt;</em> Link nodded. <em>&lt;&lt;Weapons?&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"Oh, yes. I have a spear. I've already gotten the guards by the gates to have it ready for me. <em>&lt;S-p-e-a-r.&gt;</em>" He fumbled with the bag as he tried to spell.</p>
<p>Link balled up his fist near his face and shook it twice, releasing his fist on the second shake.</p>
<p>"Ah! It's so neat how many of these words look like the thing you are trying to describe." Sidon tried out the new sign a few times, delighted. "Why don't we talk about this more along the way? We wouldn't want to keep Epona waiting." He led them towards the gates.</p>
<p>Link made an E with his hand and rested it up beside his head, waving it forward. <em>&lt;&lt;Epona. &gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"Oh! I see! It's the same as horse, but with an E. How cute! I can't wait to see what my name turns out to be. I'll wait until you have a chance to get to know me better before I ask, though. I wouldn't want you to be put on the spot." Sidon flashed his toothy grin, stunning Link for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me." Zora were not supposed to make other species uncomfortable with their deadly teeth. Most smiles were to be done in such a way that their teeth did not show.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;No. Nice smile!&gt;&gt;</em> Link shook his head. <em>&lt;&lt;Show more.&gt;&gt;</em> He smiled widely, showing off all his teeth.</p>
<p>"Look at you. You have some deadly fangs there yourself." Sidon laughed, glad that he hadn't made his friend uncomfortable.</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;You no idea.&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>The pair continued their journey back to Wetland Stable, Sidon chattering while Link signed as best as he could with his hands full. He had been absolutely right about it being a beautiful day, and Link could barely contain his excitement the closer they came. They found themselves on the pasture side of the stables first, rolling green meadows with wild flowers and little white clover heads dotting the field. There was a smattering of a dozen horses lazily grazing, and Sidon couldnt help but smile at how peaceful a place it seemed to be.</p>
<p>"Now how do we find Epona?" <em>&lt;Epona&gt;</em> He practiced.</p>
<p>Link cupped his hands around his mouth and whistled brightly, a tune that he had often practiced it seemed. Sidon watched him with interest, but his attention was immediately called back to the pasture as an excited horse whinnied from the far end and could be heard galloping before she could be seen. Her mane and tail flashing in the brilliant sun nearly took Sidon's breath away. Link was vaulting over the fence in an instant, a dust cloud billowing up around them as she stopped perfectly in time to be in his arms. He rubbed his face into her neck and jaw while she nickered softly, her hooves prancing in delight. <em>Link loves Epona</em>, Sidon remembered, and it was beyond obvious that Epona loved Link. He waited patiently for their reunion to be through, not willing to break the magic between the two.</p>
<p>Link took a step back and asked Epona, <em>&lt;&lt;Apple?&gt;&gt;</em> She whinnied in response, immediately searching him over for the treat. Link produced one from his bag and showed it to his mare before holding up one finger. He beckoned Sidon over, holding out the apple for him to hold instead. The Prince looked a little surprised at the offer, but he immediately jumped at the chance. After fumbling to clear the gate gracefully, he landed on the proper side and approached her too quickly. She shrieked her displeasure, stepping between Link and the Zora while she pawed at the ground. Link shushed her, stepping back in front as he tossed the apple to Sidon and hugged around her face.</p>
<p>"Shh... shh..." He whispered to her as he stroked the softest part of her nose. He crooked a finger forward and Epona lowered her head, setting her ear against his mouth as he hummed soothing sounds to her, calming her back down. After a moment, Link gestured for Sidon to try again, slowly. He took great care to inch forward in a nonthreatening manner, apple clenched in his hand. Link pulled away from the love of his life long enough to stand beside Sidon, showing him an outstretched palm that he then slapped twice.</p>
<p>"Oh." Sidon repositioned the apple in his hand before offering it to the mare, Link buried back in her mane again. He shifted his gaze between the apple and her eyes, trying not to feel like his soul was being judged by a higher power. Just as he was beginning to sweat, she leaned her head forward and took a bite, the juice running down a delighted Sidon's hand. "She's beautiful." He melted into her caramel eyes as she munched bite after bite off the apple until it was gone. She took a step forward out of Link's arms to sniff Sidon over intensely, and he looked to his friend with bewilderment.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Wants</em> <em>another</em>.&gt;&gt; Link grinned before pulling a second apple out of his bag. This time, he fed his horse, cooing into her ear as she munched away.</p>
<p>"Hey! You can't just feed the horses! This isn't a petting zoo!" An angry voice hailed them from across the way.</p>
<p>Link lifted his hand and waved at the voice while Sidon immediately tried to figure out how to apologize.</p>
<p>"Oh! Its you!" The stable owner waved back before coming over to apologize. "I didn't realize you'd be back so soon." He signed as he spoke.</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Just visiting. I missed my girl.&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>"I bet! She's missed you too, I can tell you that. That first night, she wouldn't touch her feed, but she was ready to go by morning. I caught her breaking into the feed bin, eating her share and then some yesterday. Don't worry, we've been watching her for signs of foundering and colic. I also put a heavier latch on that bin. She's a clever one, I tell you what." He signed steadily through his story, and Sidon's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Wait, you know how to sign too?" He blurted out. "You can understand him?"</p>
<p>"Well, of course. He's using fairly standard HSL. 'Course, I don't catch every word, but I'm not so bad." He tried not to gawk at the Zora he had only just noticed.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;You're not bad at all. Maybe just a little bit out of practice.&gt;&gt;</em> Link laughed.</p>
<p>"Well, sure. It's been ages since I've gotten to use it. My brother's deaf, and he moved away about... oh, I'd say about five years ago now. Fancies himself an adventurer. Not me. I'm a homebody. Inherited the stables from my parents when they both went on to greener pastures, no pun Intended. We still get letters from him about every fortnight or so, so I guess he's doing pretty well for himself. I always send him a little money back, but I think he spends a majority of it buying presents for the kids, to be honest. But I've always got a warm bed waiting for him if he ever stumbles his way back to these parts, even on nights when we're full up. Can't have my baby brother sleeping out in the rain and cold, now can I?" He rattled on, his hands moving just as rapidly as he spoke. "Oh, name's Lawdon. Nice to meet you." He held a hand out for Sidon to shake.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, Pr- Sidon. Nice to meet you as well, Lawdon. I am quite impressed with how well you can do that. I've only just now begun to learn the basics, and I must say it's different than I thought it would be."</p>
<p>"Probably 'cause you're Zora, if'n you dont mind me sayin'." Lawdon shrugged.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Sidon looked down at his hands. Sure, there was some webbing there that sometimes made the signs a bit difficult, but overall, he thought he had been doing an acceptable job.</p>
<p>"Well, you Zora's use different signs than Hylians do. A lot are the same, but the grammar and sentence structure is different. Gerudo's are a bit different too, and Goron's have their own as well. Never met a Rito who signed to be able to ask, but they probably do too." Lawdon shrugged again. "Its a bit like an accent or dialect, I suppose. Anyway, stop back by and let me know how many treats you wind up feeding her before you leave this evening, so I can adjust her feed accordingly. Have fun." He waved to the pair before he trotted back to the stables.</p>
<p>Sidon turned and looked at Link, eyes wide. "Reigel actually is an ass, isn't he? You aren't an idiot, you just speak a different accent than he does."</p>
<p>Link scowled at his choice of words.</p>
<p>"Forgive me. I didn't think you were at all, my friend. But I was very confused at how he could have such troubles understanding you when your signs make so much obvious sense to me. How interesting. I will have to tell my father. I wonder if we could find someone from each region to come and teach us for a chance at a better understanding between all our peoples. This is very interesting." Sidon muttered to himself, nodding as he took mental notes.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Too serious. Epona time.&gt;&gt;</em> Link stomped his foot to get his attention. <em>&lt;&lt;Hungry.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"Oh! Right! Yes! I'm here! Where would you like to spread out? Perhaps under a nice and shady tree?" Sidon shook himself out of his thoughts. He had made a decision. "I won't be instructing you on what Reigel teaches me. I'll learn his way for other Zora, but you'll be my main teacher, Link. If that's okay with you."</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Yes.&gt;&gt;</em> Link nodded. <em>&lt;&lt;Like.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"Thank you, by the way. Oh wait... <em>&lt;Thank you.&gt;</em> For using small words with me while I'm learning. I'm excited to become as fluent as Lawdon soon." Sidon shaded his eyes with a hand before pointing out a large shady oak tree. "How about there?"</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Good</em>.&gt;&gt; Link nodded before clicking his tongue to Epona, and she snorted happily as she pranced behind him on the path to their tree.</p>
<p>"Its been eons since I've gone on a picnic, but I tried to remember the essentials. Blanket." Sidon pulled it from the bag while Link made a motion like he was tucking himself in. "Sandwiches." Link enveloped his left hand in his right and made it look as though he was eating his fingers on his left hand. "So clever." Sidon beamed as he sat down on the blanket and unpacked the food.</p>
<p>Link beckoned Epona towards him, whispering again against her ear as he laid a hand on her withers and pressed her back. Gently, she eased down to the ground, laying down to where Link could lean back against her and feed her bits of apples and carrots.</p>
<p>"I thought <em>&lt;horses&gt; </em>couldnt lay down." Sidon looked over, impressed.</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Epona feels safe, lay down.&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, I am glad for that. The book we looked at last night said horses also like sweets, so I brought her a few sugar cubes." Sidon pulled them from his bag and passed them to Link, who took them and immediately passed them to his one and only. She nickered gratefully and he rubbed one of her ears lovingly before turning back to his own lunch and dug in.</p>
<p>They ate mostly in silence as Sidon pointed to fruits or snacks and waited for Link to show him the word. When they were done eating, Link pulled a brush and comb from his never ending bag and began grooming his mare, slowly working the wild tangles out of her mane and tail while she patiently laid in a patch of sun. Sidon's heart fluttered at the absolutely content look on Link's face as he doted on her. It was a far cry from the angry scowl he carried around Muzu and Reigel, that was for certain.</p>
<p>"You don't get days like this often, do you?" Sidon spoke softly, almost ashamed to break the peace that had fallen over them. Link shook his head sadly.</p>
<p>"I can't remember the last time I had a day like this either. Once the Calamity is gone, you'll have to come by again, and we'll do things like this every day we can. I'll be perfectly fluent by then." He seemed so sure of himself, Link had to agree. The Zora Prince was definitely picking up quicker than he had expected, and for that he was grateful. Being the way he was, it could become quite tedious and quite lonely. He braided Epona's mane with wildflowers, stroking her nose and running his fingers over the faint scars on her skin while he hummed softly. She was a good girl, and the only one since his awakening that had asked nothing of him, save for love. For Epona, he had plenty of that to give. When he finished, he pulled out his Sheikah Slate and snapped a picture of her, pretty as a princess. He showed Sidon.</p>
<p>"As beautiful as the goddess she was named for." He smiled at the Hylian. "I'm afraid it's getting towards dark, my friend. We'll need to leave soon to make it back before it becomes dangerous."</p>
<p>Link nodded sadly. &lt;&lt;<em>I know. One ride.&gt;</em><em>&gt;</em></p>
<p>"If you think she'll wake up." He chuckled. Link smiled and slowly stood, clicking his tongue at his mare. With a snort, she rose to her feet, shaking her mane as she stretched. Link walked up to her side and grabbed her withers before he pulled himself up and over her back. She waited patiently for him, nickering as he gently kicked her sides and started her out in a trot. Sidon leaned back against the tree and watched the pair as Link urged her into a canter, and then a full out gallop. They looked absolutely magnificent together, Link holding on with only his knees and a hand in the base of her mane, Epona leaping imaginary obstacles with ease as the flowers in her mane slowly blew out. Absolutely picture perfect, Sidon sighed. In fact... He lifted the abandoned Sheikah Slate and fumbled with it a moment before he mimicked Link's motions and managed to snap a picture just as Mighty Epona reared up in the air. The sight took Sidon's breath away. She came back down and went back to trotting happily as she cooled down, tossing her mane proudly to and fro as Link patted her neck and cooed at her. He eventually pulled her up beside Sidon and slid down her side, dismounting with a smile that could rival the sun. No wonder Mipha had fallen in love with him so easily. Sidon shook the thought from his mind quickly. No time for that right now.</p>
<p>"Come see." He passed the Sheikah Slate to Link, who looked at the picture with all the love in the world. Sidon wished anyone on the planet would look at him with half as much affection as Link gave his mare. The hero turned and showed the picture to Epona, who nickered goodnaturedly. He kissed her muzzle before turning back to Sidon. He came over and sat beside him, holding the slate out in front of them.</p>
<p>"Oh! Are we taking one too?" Sidon smiled softly at the silent man currently leaning on his shoulder. He flashed the camera a toothy thumbs up, which Link quickly mimicked. "Huh. Not bad." He remarked as Link showed him the results. "Okay, you go tell Lawdon how much we fed her, and I'll get us packed up. Don't worry. I'll bring you back to see her again before you know it." Link stood and nodded sadly. He hugged her nose in his arms, and pressed their foreheads together before leading her off towards the stables.</p>
<p>Sidon waited until he was sure he was alone before he broke down into a mess. No, no, no. He could not get feelings for The Hero. It was not a thing he could do! He was supposed to settle down and find a mate and either have or adopt a litter of pups to carry on the family name. He could not get taken in by a pretty smile and strong back and small hands and beautiful eye- Stop it, Sidon! Pull yourself together! Maybe one day, eventually, after the world was free, he could flirt with the idea of letting himself maybe daydream about running his hands through that golden wheat colored hair and kissing that upturned nose and biting that creamy sloped neck to leave a scar that came from love instead of a sword or a blast from a guardian. In the meantime, he could not allow himself to fall for the hero. He quickly shoved their picnic back in the bag and tried to shake the thoughts from his mind.</p>
<p>He turned his head as he head footsteps approach. <em>&lt;&lt;You okay?&gt;&gt;</em> Link raised a concerned eye brow. <em>&lt;&lt;Look sick.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"Oh, uh, no! I'm fine! Just... ummm... thirsty! Yes! It's been hours since I was in water, and I'm dried out! Yes! That's all it is!" Sidon fumbled through his bad explanation, praying to the Goddess that Link would buy it.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;River on way. You swim?&gt;&gt;</em> Link suggested.</p>
<p>"Yes! I-I'll do that! That will help!" Sidon agreed clunkily. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Link nodded sadly. He pointed back to the stable. <em>&lt;&lt;Epona stall.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"We're waiting for her?" Sidon asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;No. Epona sleep.&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh! Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure she is loving the rest after how long you've both been on the road. Don't worry, you'll see her again very soon." Sidon patted him on the back, dying inside now that he realized the smallest touch sent shivers up his spine.</p>
<p>Link nodded with a sigh before loading his pack up and dropping the Sheikah Slate back in his carrier. They had made it almost back to the edge of the pasture when a shrieking scream coupled with lots of banging and yelling rent the peace of the meadow.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Epona?&gt;&gt;</em> Link turned back in time to see his mare dead galloping towards him and Sidon, stable hands doing their best to chase her down. She screamed again when she spotted Link, and galloped even faster, leaping fences like they were only a foot tall as she crossed a pen full of sheep and cows. Sidon had to admit, she looked terrifying as she approached them, wild eyed and snorting her displeasure at having been left. Link rushed forward as she slid to a stop and shushed her, whispering in her ear as he hugged her again. She dropped her head over his shoulder and pulled him towards her in a hug, not releasing him until the stable hands who were chasing her had managed to finally catch up. She snorted once more and sniffed Link over, and he laughed and pulled yet another apple (where was he keeping those??) out of nowhere. She munched happily on it before nickering and prancing back prissily with Lawdon and his helpers, to be put away in a stall everyone knew wouldn't contain her if she didnt want it to.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Link loves Epona. Epona loves Link.&gt;&gt;</em> Sidon signed as his companion, who laughed.</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;And apples.&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>"I hadn't noticed." Sidon laughed back. "Come on, Horse Whisperer. Let's get back to the Domain. You were definitely right about her knowing she was named after a goddess. If she could pick her own apples, I think even you would be in trouble."</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Epona trouble. Love Epona anyway.&gt;&gt;</em> Link waved after her as he straddled the fence out. He slipped and Sidon was at his side in a moment, catching him despite the butterflies.</p>
<p>"Careful. Wouldn't want to damage anything. Your wife would blame me." He swallowed the feelings back down as Link looked up at him with his big, pretty eyes. If you'd asked Sidon a week ago what is favorite color was, he would have said red, probably. But now, oh, now it was definitely sapphire. "Can I... can I ask you a question?" He turned and began leading them back home. "I noticed... you were definitely talking to Epona."</p>
<p>Link stiffened and looked at the path beside them. <em>&lt;&lt;Yes.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"So... you can talk?" Sidon didn't look at his face, and for that Link was grateful.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Yes.... No...</em>&gt;</p>
<p>"You have the physical ability, but not the... the... emotional ability? Other than for the most perfect horse in the land?"</p>
<p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Yes. Sometimes others...&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<p>"They must be very special to get to experience that part of you." Sidon leaned down and picked a wildflower that matched one of the ones in Epona's mane.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;Yes.&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>"Well... I hope one day you may consider me special enough to experience the sound of your voice. And if you never feel comfortable enough, I am content with continuing to communicate with you the way we have been." He handed the flower to Link without breaking a step. "I'm going to continue to work hard to become fluent in your language, so even if you stay silent, I'll still catch your every word." That had sounded stupid, hadn't it? He couldn't bear to look at his companion. "Oh, there's the river! I'll just take a quick swim! Care to meet me near the bridge we passed on the way in?" Not waiting for an answer, Sidon leapt into the river, flushed cheeks first.</p>
<p>Link watched him swim, his own cheeks quite pink as he held the little wildflower in his hands. He tucked it into his pouch and scurried down the road to meet up with the Prince, a million thoughts tumbling through his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The swim in the cold river had done wonders for getting Sidon's feelings back under control. He would deal with all of this later, he promised himself, but right now, there were more important things. Namely, Ruta.</p>
<p>"We can't wait any longer, Sire. The dam will not hold another twenty-four hours. Especially if we factor in that it will expel more water as Link fights it." Muzu pleaded in the cool blue light of the throne room. "We simply will have to move on, language barrier or no."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid he's right, Sidon." Dorephan sighed, deep and heavy. "You'll have to do your best to help him with what you already know."</p>
<p>Sidon nodded his head, still trying to figure out how they had suddenly gotten here. They had been walking back from visiting Epona, laughing and taking turns killing bokoblins and lizalfos; a perfect end to an absolutely perfect day, actually. He had been writing sonnets in his head to how golden and warm Link's hair had gleamed in the dying sunlight, wondering if he would ever get a chance to recite them for him, and how romantic it would be to be capable of signing it all instead. But the minute his foot touched Zora's Domain, Sidon had been swept away in a sea of advisors bombarding him. He'd only had one last lingering glance at Link before he'd been snatched away and drug before his father.</p>
<p>"Can you bring him in and tell him yourself? I... We've reached a breakthrough today, and I certainly don't wish to ruin that fragile diplomacy by giving him an order..." The prince shuffled nervously. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, and he hoped to Hylia no one else could actually hear it. How could he spend a whole day with the Champion, acknowledging how much stress and obligation he was under and how badly he needed a break, only to immediately thrust more on his plate the moment they returned home? The poor thing was going to snap one day.</p>
<p>"I can do that." Dorephan nodded. His son would have to be the one fighting beside the hero in his stead. The least he could do was not put a wrench into their newfound friendship. "Bazz? Call for the Hylian, please."</p>
<p>In a matter of minutes, Link had been brought into the throne room by the Captain of the Guard and stood before the king. His eyebrows were raised in Sidon's direction, and the prince could only look apologetically away. "The dam won't hold much longer. If you have the shock arrows needed to fight the Divine Beast, we need you to take it on as quickly as possible." Dorephan explained. "My son will help you with the task, but we need you to accelerate your preparations."</p>
<p>Link frowned and held up a finger. He checked his quiver over and counted on both hands, doing some quick calculations. After a moment, he nodded and snapped his fingers to get Sidon's attention. <em>&lt;&lt;Dawn.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"He says he can do it first thing in the morning after some rest." Sidon adlibbed for him while Link nodded, making himself look as weary as possible.</p>
<p>"Then, rest well, Hylian. You and my son have a long fight ahead of you tomorow." King Dorephan dismissed them both for the evening.</p>
<p>They both left the throne room at the same time, not trying to communicate to one another at all. Sidon searched for something to say, but he faltered at every turn. The silence sat on them both, heavy and oppressive until they reached the point that they would have to split ways and go to their separate wings for the night. Mipha's statue gazed down upon them both, and Sidon's heart sank even deeper. What was he supposed to say now? He couldn't spill his guts right now, but it was the only thing he could think. He opened his mouth to blurt it out when Link's hands began moving.</p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;Smile. Don't worry! You swim, I'll fight. I won't let you get hurt.&gt;&gt;</em> Link held up an arm to show off his bicep, flexing his arms.</p>
<p>Sidon stared at him, mouth agape. Link thought he was worried about their battle, about getting hurt? How could he tell him that he wasn't even thinking about the fight? He was thinking about the day after, when Link would surely pack up and move on, who knows when to be seen again. He realized the object of his affection was awaiting a response. "Y-you're right! Everything will go smoothly tomorrow. I believe in you, Link. You'll do excellently!" He smiled wide and toothy at the Hylian. Had his face always been that pink? Maybe it was all the sun from today.</p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>We. We'll kick ass.&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>Sidon laughed. "Yes, of course we will. But to do that, we both need rest, and you smell like that barnyard. Why don't we call it a night so we can do our best in the morning."</p>
<p>Link sniffed his armpits and shrugged, but he conceded, nodding and waving to the Prince as he took his leave, taking Sidon's heart with him. Once Link was out of sight, Sidon turned to look into his sister's kind, but cold eyes. "Well, now what, Mipha?"</p>
<p>After that, everything was a blur of pining the night away, restless sleep, and half baked schemes about how to make an excuse for Link to come to his room because sleeping curled around him was the only thing he could think of to bring his own heart peace.</p>
<p>Dawn arrived far too quickly, and Sidon was absolutely exhausted. One icy bath later though, and he was as prepared as he could be to face Ruta. What he was not prepared for, however, was how Link filled out the Zora armor.</p>
<p>"It...uh... suits you." He managed to squeak out before they delved into battle plans based on what limited Intel they had managed to gather, his eyes never leaving the tight armor that hugged his every dip and curve like it had been form fitted to him. He felt a pang of jealousy at the idea of Mipha getting to know his body well enough to make armor like that, but he choked it down to focus on the task at hand .</p>
<p>The fight began quickly, with Link struggling to clunkily fend off the attacking ice Ruta was throwing at them. But with his bow in his hands? Sidon completely forgot how to breathe. He was absolutely deadly, firing off volley after volley of shock arrows as the Beast roared in anger. At one point, he miscalculated and slipped, falling into the water in an exhausted panic. Sidon immediately dove after him, scooping him up and rocketing him back to the surface where Link sucked in oxygen around coughing up a lung full of water.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I'll always save you." He murmured against wet hair as he held Link close, head and chest above the water line until he signaled he was ready to dive back in and try again. One more volley of arrows after that, and Ruta ground to a halt, the waters receding so much that Sidon had a split second fear that he wouldn't be able to deliver Link safely inside the Beast, but he worried for nothing. His heart remained heavy as he set Link down in the doorway, in spite of how excited he should have been to have defeated Ruta with minimal damage.</p>
<p>"You do what you need to do, Link. I'll tell my father and the others how we fared, and I'll see you again when you've taken back full control." It was gut wrenchingly painful to leave him, but he simply could not step foot inside the Divine Beast. If both of Dorephan's children died inside Ruta, it would kill his father and cause irreparable damage to all of Zora's Domain. No. He had to walk away and trust Link to win Ruta back over to their side. So he left his little hero to work and reported back, explaining in detail how amazing the Hylian had been, excitedly proclaiming how proficient he'd been with his bow, whilst leaving out the almost drowning and greatly diminishing his struggles with the ice for his dignity. After that, all he could do was wait.</p>
<p>    And wait.</p>
<p>        And wait.</p>
<p>            And wait. </p>
<p>And just when he was about to throw caution to the wind and rush back over to check on him, his own safety be damned, Link suddenly appeared! A good bit more bruised and banged up and dirty than he had been when he left him, some small acidic burns on his cheeks, but whole and alive and well. He barely had time to celebrate before Link was the one being swept away with the tide, on the backs of Zoras old and young alike as they celebrated his accomplishments while Sidon's fanclub gathered around him, pinning him in like a sheep. All they could do was wave and sign little words at each other occasionally from across the room, a sea of people blocking them from interacting. It was absolute torture.</p>
<p>Hours later, when the celebrations had finally died down for the evening, Sidon slipped out of his hiding place behind his father's throne and tried to find Link. He searched high and low, stepping carefully around Zoras who were sleeping where they had dropped, but he was nowhere to be found. It was useless to continue searching in the dark mess and it was getting extremely late, and Sidon was absolutely emotionally and physically exhausted from running nearly two solid days with no rest. He had to throw in the towel for the night and just go to bed. But first, he needed to tell Mipha goodnight, like an aching pull in his chest he could not ignore.</p>
<p>He approached the statue quietly, gazing up into her soft eyes with loving tenderness. She had definitely perished inside of Ruta, and that brought a melancholy Sidon had never known. He was happy to have the closure, but it hurt, knowing how things could have been for them both. Of course, it would have been difficult for them to fight over the Champion, but Sidon had no doubt he would have conceded his feelings for Mipha. After all, when had Mipha ever asked him for anything?</p>
<p>"Good night, Mipha. I hope today brought you peace." He whispered to her sweet face before he sighed and turned to head to his room. A shock of blond caught his eye, tucked near the polished marble base of the statue. "Link?" He called quietly as he crept forward, but the blond didn't move. "Friend Link?" He crouched down to confirm it was in fact the Champion, no doubt hiding, fast asleep from the day's events. "Poor thing."</p>
<p>Sidon looked around him before making a decision. As gently as possible, he scooped the Hylian up in his arms, cradling his warm body close as he carried him back to bed. He was surprised how light, but sturdy the Champion was now that his clothes weren't weighed down with water.</p>
<p>The guards outside the guest room door looked to their Prince with curiosity, but he held up one finger to beg them to stay silent and not wake his sleeping care package. He tiptoed through the room (how was it so messy in such a short amount of time?) before tenderly laying him down on the bed. He slid Link's muddy boots off his feet before covering him with a warm blanket, tucking him in snugly while he battled with himself. A soft hand combed through even softer hair as the prince leaned in and pressed a kiss to the knight's forehead.</p>
<p>"Good night, most treasured friend. I could never repay you for your help today." He murmured before he crossed his arms and rested his chin on the bed, watching Link's pale face in the soft glow of the moonlight. "Sleep well, and tomorrow maybe I'll find the courage to tell you..." Movement from the guards outside the door drew his attention away, and he tiptoed out again, embarrassed to potentially be caught doting on his unconcious friend. A small noise from the bed caught his ear, and he had to suddenly bolt out, face heating up so much that he thought he would explode. He practically ran all the way back to his own room, unaware of anyone else he passed along the way, not allowing himself to process what he had heard until he was safely inside his private quarters with the door shut. He leaned back against his door and looked around him for some sort of relief to his red hot, flushed skin. He ripped off all his accoutrements and refinery and leapt into his pool, curling up on the silent bottom with his burning face in his hands before he finally let the noise replay in his head. Because Link had definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, sighed his name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Sidon was woken up by Muzu, who barely let him get a word in edgewise while he listed off the requirements for the day. All hopes of getting to spend some time with The Hero were immediately dashed as he was handed a stack of chores to attend to. Now that the deluge was gone, the trade routes had been reopened, and several other countries were asking for discounts on their import and export tariffs and deals based on pity that their own Divine Beasts were still rampaging and causing destruction. Several pages referred to Link like property, demanding he be sent to their aid under the direction of King Dorephan, and that certainly did not sit right with Sidon. Link was not their personal servant. He was a wonderful, beautiful knight that was on his own quest. Helping the Zora had been both in his own interest and out of the goodness of his magnificent heart. To insinuate that Link was -owned- by anyone (other than perhaps Princess Zelda, but even that was iffy) was an absolute insult. But he kept his temper and smiled while Muzu prattled on and on and ON about things that barely held the prince's attention. It was a small relief when Muzu left his room, as he still had so much work to do. </p>
<p>The bright sun was hanging high in the sky when he heard a small tap on his door. "Come in." He called back, eyes still on his barely diminished stack of work. He didn't look up until he heard a small hand snapping its fingers. </p>
<p>"Oh! Link! How do you feel, dear friend?" He prayed the hero wouldn't be able to see how flushed the creamy parts of his face were becoming. </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Tired. Sore. You okay?&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"Same, I'm afraid. Though, most of my issues come from having to do this." He gestured to the stack. "I would much rather fight ten Rutas with you than do all this." He made a face, and Link laughed softly. </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;<em>Wanna play hooky?&gt;&gt;</em></p>
<p>"You have no idea how much I would love to, but I'm afraid this is all very time sensitive work." Sidon frowned. He yearned to be out in the world, fighting monsters and making an actual visual difference for citizens, but this was important too. </p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;That's okay. Mind if I hang out here? Too many people coming to thank me for me to sleep.&gt;&gt;</em> Link looked embarrassed by the notion.</p>
<p>"Of course! It'll be terribly boring, I'm afraid, but you're more than welcome to stay." Sidon's heart leapt into his throat. </p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt;That's fine. Mostly want a nap. Feels safe here.&gt;&gt;</em> He signed while making himself comfortable on Sidon's couch, curling up with a spare blanket. </p>
<p>Safe? Link felt safe here. In Sidon's room. While he was thinking of what Link smelled like when he first woke up and how he tasted, and would he make any noises while Sidon took him gently under the light of a full moon and... He had to stop. He had to stop this line of thought or he was going to say something they both would regret. Link felt safe here, and it stood to reason that he didn't have many places he felt safe. It was Sidon's duty to keep him feeling as safe as he possibly could. By the time he had reached this conclusion and looked up to respond, the Hylian was curled up in a ball and snoring softly. Poor thing really was worn out, wasn't he? Sidon watched him lovingly for the better part of an hour before he managed to pull his thoughts together to reread this trade agreement with the Ritos for the eleventh time. The sun was so warm though, and Link's breathing was so soft and even, and yesterday had been so exhausting... Before Sidon knew it, he had also dozed off, snoring a bit louder than the Hylian was. </p>
<p>He must have been more exhausted than he originally realized, because when he awoke, it was pitch black outside. With a groan, he stretched his arms and yawned, jumping at the sensation of something falling off his back. He grabbed at it, catching the blanket before it could fully hit the ground. Oh? Wasn't this the one Link had been curled under? In the dim light, he looked over to the empty couch. Oh. Of course he would be gone by now... Sidon pouted, just a smidgen, as he looked down at the paperwork still spread out on the table before him and sighed. If he really focused and did this right, he could finish it all tonight and get to spend all day tomorrow with Link, right? He pulled the blanket back over his shoulders, sniffing appreciatively at how much like the Hylian it smelled before he buckled down and got back to work, going steadily into the wee hours of the morning. He threw the pen across the room in triumph before diving into his private sleeping pool, almost immediately drifting back off to sleep for a few hours before he forced himself awake again. He was going to see his Link today. </p>
<p>Or... maybe not.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Prince Sidon." One of the guards outside Link's room apologized. "He went out to do something with a shrine this morning? I didn't catch much more than that." </p>
<p>"I caught even less than you did." The other guard nodded. (Sidon could not for the life of him remember their names. He'd have to ask Bazz later.) </p>
<p>"Ah. Well, thank you. Whenever he comes back, would you let me know?" </p>
<p>"Absolutely, your highness." The first one nodded. (Lydell? Leland? He just knew it started with an L.)</p>
<p>Well... Maybe he would... head to the library and find more books for them to practice signing over. Not that they'd had a chance to go over the ones they already had, but it was something to keep his mind busy. Waving to Reigel, who seemed more than happy to be free from his sign language lessons, he perused over the books, tablets, scrolls , and manuscripts that lined the walls and shelves of the Royal Library. Anyone inside or outside of the kingdom was welcome to come here and borrow any reading they wanted. All originals were kept in a special vault downstairs, which was sealed tightly to keep any moisture from the Domain out. It was a terribly uncomfortable room for a Zora to enter, but it kept everything in pristine condition. The copies on the shelves, however, had all been lovingly perused for centuries, and were rife with dog eared pages, handwritten notes in margins, and water marks from careless readers. The roof of the library was the only place in the whole Palace that wasn't made of sapphires, silver, and glass. Instead, a specially ordered, Goron-made roof that was mainly topaz and amber laid together channeled the sunlight into a honey glow that alleviated eye strain and helped keep the building a comfortable warm even in the depths of winter crowned the building. It was here that Mipha had often been found, curled up with a book in a forgotten corner while she quietly read aloud to a tiny Sidon, him snuggled up close at her side. After her death, Sidon had spent many hours in their chair, trying to recapture the magic his sister had created with her stories of knights protecting Princesses from Pig-like monsters, but it was never the same. </p>
<p>But now, here he was, on behalf of his sister and her knight, back in the same library perusing the same books, setting up camp in the same chair to read anything he could on Hylians and their culture. Before long, he had a fair stack of interesting reading choices that he was pouring over, greedily inhaling all the information he could retain. It seemed Link wasn't the only Hylian that loved his horse more than life, as they even had a God of horses. And he was in good company as a hunter and a gatherer, as it appeared most Hylians enjoyed scavenging off the land to create elaborate, impossible meals from mere scraps of ingredients. Fascinating as it was, it had been a very long week; the warmth of the library worked its magic, and he nodded off after several hours of studying. </p>
<p>It was dark again by the time he woke up, the book in his lap having hit the floor in a cannon fire like boom. Sidon awoke with a start and glanced around in great confusion. Oh, right. He remembered wanting to close his tired eyes for just a moment... So much for that. Gathering up a handful of books he hadn't gotten a chance to read over yet, he headed back to his room, pausing to tell Mipha goodnight on his way. Surely Link would be asleep by now, so he would just try again in the morning.</p>
<p>But the next morning, Link was missing again. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, your highness. The Champion went to take some pictures of the Lynel." </p>
<p>When Link was finally back from his trip, Sidon was barely able to greet him before he was thrown into an impromptu meeting about trade agreements that left him exhausted. Like two ships passing in the night, they slipped right by each other. </p>
<p>Another night's sleep and another apology. </p>
<p>"He's fighting a Hinox. He said he'll be back late." </p>
<p>And so Sidon busied himself as much as he could, shoring up the weakened banks of the dam with every available able-bodied adult until he was so exhausted he almost forgot to breathe. He stumbled back to his room well after dark, crawling into his pool to sleep like the dead only to be woken up with a meeting that ran too long. The moment he had a chance to break free, he ran for the guest quarters...</p>
<p>"Something about a korok? We didn't know enough signs to ask more information." </p>
<p>"I don't even know what a korok is..." The other guard laughed as Sidon pouted.</p>
<p>Another night spent tossing and turning because of another missed opportunity. But he had left word for Muzu and his father both that he wasn't to be disturbed all day, so he awoke with vigor, practically skipping down the hallway to the Champion's door with a plan to spend the entire day by his side.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sire. He's gone. He left you a note though." The guard (Lysel? Loran? Dammit, he had to ask Bazz) handed him a small scrap of paper. </p>
<p>
  <em>You seem busy. I've got stuff to take care of. I'll come back to visit soon and we'll go fishing.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Yours,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Link.</em>
</p>
<p>Sidon read the note mournfully. Of course Link wasn't going to just wait around until he was free. Not when the safety of the entire world was at stake. The Prince sulked all the way back to his room. Well, now what was he supposed to do? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's MY sleepover and mom says -I- get to decide the layout of the stables and castle! </p><p>Also, *trigger warning for blood.*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week Post-Link was agonizingly slow. Brutally lonely. Sidon was so mopey and moody that even his fan club had given him wide berth. He heard the whispers asking about what had made his usual smile fall into a cloud of gloom, but he offered no suggestions. Just... pouted. Yes, he full on pouted! Like an absolute pup, he pouted with the best of them, mourning the loss of his Champion. Around day eight, maybe nine though, he took a deep, exasperated breath and gave himself a stern lecture in the mirror. </p><p>"You are an adult, and a future king. You can't keep acting like a love sick guppy. You knew he wasn't going to stay, and you don't own him. You're not even in a relationship, for Hylia's sake. Get your shit together." His reflection jabbed an angry finger at him as it admonished his attitude for the last week. He nodded along before he slapped his cheeks, plastered on his trademark smile and finally left his room. He greeted every citizen he passed with affection and grace, thanking them for being patient with him while he "processed his grief over officially losing Mipha". (He prayed apologies to her over and over as he used her for a cover. Truth was, he knew long ago that she had perished with no hope of return, but he had often lied to make their father feel better about it.) The mood in the castle lightened immediately as he "casually" walked around the grounds, Zoras of all size breathing a sigh of relief that he wasn't affected beyond repair. After a while, he returned to his father's side and spent the majority his days aiding him as best he could in matters of state, soaking up tutelage like a sponge while he pined away during the nights. Time began to pass quicker, and it wasn't until the first Blood Moon rose high in the sky that he realized exactly how long it had been since he had seen his beloved. Excusing himself abruptly from a conversation with a visiting Goron, he made his way back to his room and stood out on the balcony, watching the skyline warily for any sign of trouble while he prayed for Link's safety, hoping Hylia's blessing would be enough to keep him alive.</p><p>When the sun rose again, a second beam joined Ruta's first across the sky, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief and threw himself back into his work. He sent for Lawdon at the stables to come and teach him a few days each week in how to sign the Hylian way whilst also reading and rereading any books he could get his hands on about how one might go about courting one. Not surprising, most of his readings had little to say on the subject, but he was still learning good information about other things in their culture. One day his heart stopped in his chest when he... he could have sworn he saw a blonde head bobbing around the old shrine (when had it turned from orange to blue?), but by the time he had made it all the way there, there was no one around. </p><p>Another Blood Moon came and passed with him watching the skyline on his widow's walk, praying for Link's safety, again to be answered by a beacon stretching across the sky by morning like he just knew Sidon was watching. Three Divine Beasts down. His Champion was nothing short of amazing. </p><p>He went to bed every night, worrying over whether Link was warm enough, was eating enough, was safe enough... He wrapped himself in the blanket the little Hylian had slept in that one day in his room, inhaling his scent until he had used it all up. He consoled himself by subtlely sniffing at Lawdon during their lessons, as he definitely had the horse scent so deeply imbedded in him it might have been tied to his DNA, but in the end he was always, always disappointed in how different he smelled from Link. </p><p>Coincidentally enough, it was Lawdon who was making Sidon vexed today. They had agreed last time that he would come back today for another lesson, and Sidon had looked forward to it all week. And here he was, several hours late. Usually the man was prompt if not early to their appointments, and if there was an issue due to a horse, he would send word through a stable hand or a passing Rito that he would be late. But they were going on six hours now with no word. </p><p>"Bazz." Sidon flagged down the Captain of the guard. "I'm going to run out and see where Lawdon is. Its not like him to late." </p><p>"I was just thinking that myself." Bazz nodded, as he tried not to show exactly how worried he was. He'd become quite fond of the Prince's tutor in the last two months. "Would you like me to go in your stead?" </p><p>"No, no. I could really use to stretch my legs. I'll be back soon." Sidon smiled. "Besides, its beautiful out."</p><p>"For a bit, at least. Definitely in for some weather later. Well, here. Take this. I'll go grab another from the armory." Bazz handed off his spear. "Just in case."</p><p>The prince accepted the weapon gratefully before diving into the river, making his way quickly to the dusty road that lead to the stables, pausing every so often to gaze lovingly at a familiar spot where his Hylian had smiled so prettily in the setting sun, just existing in the same realm as himself. As he approached the same field he and Link had picniced in so many days before, he froze at how absolutely silent it was. There were no horses. There were no cows or sheep. Not even a dog running about. An unease over took him, and he practically ran towards the stables, searching frantically for any sign of life. A few horses whinnied in the locked up and barricaded barn, which helped set part of his mind at ease. But where were the people? He caught the strains of something and stopped short, listening closely while bathed in the twilight glow of the setting sun, the air getting heavier with humidity by the minute. While muffled, there was a distinct song being masterfully played on an accordion, and it sounded very close. The horse head atop the sturdy tent that doubled as an inn mocked him as he tried following the sound, but it just led him in circles. Maybe there was a clue behind Lawdon's desk? A note, perhaps? He hopped the counter and searched, biting his lip with worry. He tapped his foot in time to the music idly, suddenly perking up as he realized the wooden floor beneath him wasn't as solid as the rest. A small knot hole on the edge of the plank looked... suspiciously round. He stuck a finger in it and pulled, opening a trap door. The accordion music stopped abruptly, and there were some muffled gasps and scared whispers in the soft glow of the lantern light below him. Sidon ducked his head down, scanning the faces as he tried to think of what to say. </p><p>"Prince Sidon? That you?" Lawdon's voice called from the back, beside the Rito who must have been the musician; the instrument in his hands looked old but well kept. "Oh! I knew I forgot somethin'!"</p><p>"Friend Lawdon? What's going on?" Sidon fully opened the trap door and took a few steps inside what appeared to be a cellar for wine and root vegetables. </p><p>"You haven't heard? Cousin of mine sent word early this morning that a guy at his stable who studies the moon..." Lawdon stepped forward so he wouldn't have to yell so loud. "Guy says we're in for it again tonight with a damned Blood Moon." </p><p>"That's impossible." Sidon shook his head. "The Blood Moon was only two weeks ago." He had counted the hours since his last sign of Link. </p><p>"We know." The musician Rito spoke up. "But its apparently a blue moon, of sorts. We're going to have two this month, thanks to The Calamity slowly losing power to the Divine Beasts. Its trying everything to overpower the one who is fighting it. Hino stays near Dueling Peaks, and he says its definitely coming again tonight." </p><p>"Are you sure?" Sidon didn't want to believe it. He truly didn't want to even think it was possible.</p><p>"See for yourself." Lawdon pointed back behind the Prince's head, the red moon beginning to rise behind the dark rain clouds. "You're welcome to hide down here with us for the evening. We already grabbed all the mattresses and bedding, so you'll be pretty comfortable."</p><p>"No. Thank you. I must get back. I have to warn our guards." Sidon stared at the rising moon in fear. </p><p>"I gotcha. Be safe. We'll all meet up again soon." Lawdon nodded. </p><p>"Soon." Sidon nodded before exiting the cellar, quickly recovering the hatch securely. He stared down at the knot hole, worrying over how conspicuous it now looked before he knocked a handful of Lawdon's papers to the ground, scattering them over the floor of his desk to make it less likely any bokoblins would see. He took off like a shot after that, running as fast as his legs could carry him back to the river where he swam faster than he ever thought he possibly could until he reached Zora's Domain. The moon wasn't yet visible behind the protective rocks that enveloped the city, so he knew that no one else had noticed either. The lax security at the gate solidified the knowledge. </p><p>"Welcome ba-" </p><p>"Blood Moon tonight! I'm sending reinforcements. Be on your guard!" He snapped an order before rushing right past them both. Out of breath, lungs burning, he put on an extra burst of speed when he saw Bazz's face.</p><p>"Your Highness? You look awful. Is everything alright?" The Captain worried looked him over. "Future kings shouldn't run you know."</p><p>"Blood Moon." He grasped his knees and wheezed. "Send reinforcements to barricade entrances. Let nothing in or out." </p><p>"P-pardon?" Bazz grabbed the Prince's arm, trying to hold him steady. "But we just had..."</p><p>"Second one. Already coming." Sidon confirmed, just as the ground began to release the whispers of Calamity Red smoke. They didn't have much more time. </p><p>"Oh my Goddess. I've got it under control, Prince. On the double!" Bazz ran off, gathering up every available soldier to fall into their assigned place. They'd been through this a few times, and they all knew their roles. Not having the day before to rest up and refresh everyone on protocols would be a problem, but Bazz had confidence in his soldiers. He commanded each one masterfully, calling up this one to grab weapons from the armory while that one alerted the palace chefs that they would be needed to keep hot drinks on hand for those guarding their posts and snacks during the night. All doctors and nursing staff were to report to the palace while any young or old or infirmed should come into the Great Hall to hunker down for the duration. They could handle this all fine, if they could just hurry. </p><p>The moon was finally visible high in the sky just as the last family was escorted inside the palace, behind the barricade. They had made it. In absolute record time they had made it. Sidon breathed a sigh of relief as the rain began, his attentions focused on the harbinger of doom rising above them. He jumped as Bazz cleared his throat, but he didn't turn back to acknowledge him. </p><p>"It would be so pretty, if it weren't evil." Bazz sighed.</p><p>"I was thinking something very similar myself." Sidon nodded. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the rain on his face before he sighed and looked to Bazz. "Everything in place?" </p><p>"Everyone is at their post, and everyone else is accounted for. Thanks to you getting back here so quickly, we just barely made it."</p><p>"Nothing is getting in or out?" Sidon glanced over at the Captain as thunder rumbled, the roar barely denting the noise from rain pouring down on metal shields.</p><p>"I'll remind them." Bazz agreed as the moon hit its peak, the smoke tendrils wrapping all around them like vines trying to drag them to hell as a reborn Moblin roared nearby. "Weapons up!" He called out in a clear voice over the din, all soldiers in glittering Zora armor responding by holding their spears, swords, and shields at the ready. "You all know the drill! Nothing gets in!" The soldiers around him cheered an, "Aye!" in unison so loud, it took Sidon a moment to hear the sound coming from behind them. The wind made an odd musical note, before he heard a strangled gasp of pain. He turned, and everything began moving in slow motion. Link was reforming behind him from a blue light, and his eyes widened in horror as he watched his champion hold his blood soaked side, his tunic ripped beyond repair from stabs all over his stained and beaten body. Link took a stumbling step forward, hand reached out towards Sidon, and he cried out silently in pain before collapsing in an impossibly slow fall towards the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell. Later, when Bazz and the other soldiers retold the story, they all said the same thing: They blinked and Sidon was at his side, catching him right before he hit the ground. </p><p>"My Link. Oh, my Champion. What happened? You're going to be okay." Sidon's shaky hand cradled the Hylian close, and he stared down in horror at the gaping wound in his side. They had to stop the bleeding if he had any chance of making it to a doctor. Sidon ripped the already blood soaked tunic off of his wounded love with a sharp bite of his teeth, ignoring the iron taste as he balled it up and held it tight against his gushing side, stemming the bleeding. He gritted his teeth as he pushed it against the wound hard, and Link's scream of pain echoed off every rock. </p><p>"You'll be okay. You'll be okay." Sidon promised him as he ran as gently as possible back to the main doors of the palace, feet slapping in puddles, the cacophony of sounds from a pack of bokoblins and one moblin rushing the gate simply white noise to his ears as he focused on getting Link help. </p><p>Link whimpered between pained moans, attempting to move his fingers that were definitely sitting at the wrong angles before he resorted to opening and closing his mouth as though he wanted to say something. That scared Sidon even more. </p><p>"Shhh... Shhh... I've been getting really good at signing. You don't have to speak. You don't have to." Sidon kicked frantically against the palace doors, yelling for help between trying to comfort Link, shielding him from the rain to keep it from coaxing him to bleed faster. "You don't want me to hear your magnificent voice for the first time like this, right? Its all okay. You'll be okay and riding Epona again in no time."</p><p>Tears poured from Link's eyes, leaving twin trails of clean skin amidst all the blood as he shook his head. "Epona dead." He finally choked out a whisper before he was snatched, sobbing, from Sidon's arms by a team of waiting medical staff. The Prince stood helplessly, staring in shock as they whisked him down the hallway out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some mentions of blood here, and vague mentions to gore. Nothing too graphic though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "Prince Sidon?" A small voice shook him from his exhausted dozing against the door to the room they had whisked Link away into.</p><p>   "Prince Sidon?" Petryl touched his shoulder, her brow furrowed with concern.</p><p>   "I'm awake." Sidon acknowledged her softly.</p><p>   "Captain Bazz said to make sure you had eaten, too." She passed him a cup of steaming soup. "I added the extra hotroot like you like."</p><p>   "That's very kind of you, Petryl. Thank you." He took the cup and sipped on it gratefully. It had been an excruciatingly long night in the rain, the Blood Moon sending all the monsters into a frenzy. Sidon had gone back down to the front lines with Bazz, forgoing his need to be near Link in favor of his duties to his people, but Bazz would have none of that. ("We can spare you for now. He needs you more." The captain had insisted before practically shoving Sidon back towards the palace.) "Any news of how last night went?" Sidon took another sip, letting the spice and warmth thaw him down to his bones. Which might have been a mistake, since now his back was protesting sitting on the hard floor all night.</p><p>   "He says everyone escaped with only minor injuries. All in all, it looks like two dozen bokoblins alone, which is more than usual. But everyone else is fine. My brother is the worst with a slash over his eye, but he's already bragging to everyone that it'll be great for the ladies." She rolled her eyes. "But Lysunder isn't telling anyone he only got hurt because he slipped in the rain and stabbed himself."</p><p>   Lysunder. So, that was the guards name! The Prince had forgotten to ask once he wasn't bumping into him every day. "I'll be sure to comend him for being so brave to take such a devastating wound in the name of the Domain. Lay the guilt on thick and see if he breaks."</p><p>   Petryl laughed like a bell, and Sidon couldn't fight back a smile. "His head is pretty big already. You underestimate how much bigger it can get."</p><p>   "You can help me. We'll take him down together." He rolled his shoulders back and stretched with a groan.</p><p>   "So... how is he?" She came and sat beside him, her knees up to her chest.</p><p>   "I don't know. They wouldn't let me in the room." His face fell. "All I know is that he's been in a great deal of pain all night." The screams were still echoing around in his head.</p><p>   "Well... he must be alive at least. Otherwise they would have come to get you by now, right?" She observed. "So maybe they're just trying to be thorough."</p><p>   "You know, you're very smart for your age, Petryl. You remind me of my Mipha. She was smart too. And kind. And knew how I liked my Shrimp and Hotroot soup." He showed her his empty cup. "And of course, pretty. Which goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway." He teased her as she giggled and blushed. "And don't tell Muzu, but I trust your council more than his. So... What should I do now, Oh Great and Wise Petryl?"</p><p>   "Well..." She chewed on her lip while she thought it over. "I think, you should get up and take a shower. You don't want to scare him once they let you in, do you?"</p><p>   "Scare him?" Sidon looked down at his front and noticed all the blood smeared across his front for the first time all evening. "Hylia! Have I been like this the whole time?"</p><p>   "If you think that's bad, you should see your face." Petryl nodded. "So you should go clean yourself up, for your own good, his, and everyone else's morale. I'm done with most of my chores already. So I'll stay here and stand guard. And the moment the door opens, I'll come get you. Sire." She added as an afterthought, worried she had overstepped her bounds.</p><p>   "You're a blessing." Sidon patted her shoulder. "Remind me when I'm king to promote you to any job you want."</p><p>   "I'll remember that." She giggled.</p><p> </p><p>  Sidon took the most out of the way route back to his room, avoiding being seen with this much blood on his person. His own personal guards had been reassigned to the front lines, so he managed to slip inside without meeting another living soul. He paused in front of his mirror, curling up his lips at his reflection to inspect all the blood still smeared across his face and teeth from biting Link's tunic off to stop the bleeding. His eyes were mostly black as well, his pupils dialated wide and open, even though he had gone noseblind to the smell of Link's blood anymore. Petryl was right; he looked scary.</p><p>Under the hot steam of the shower, he leaned forward against the wall for support, letting his back recieve the most direct contact from the water. He watched the blood wash off him and swirl down the drain as his mind wandered to Link's poor body, reaching out to him and falling over and over and over again. He could hear his whimpers and cries as he held him in his arms, hear his screams as the doctors worked on him. <em>Epona dead.</em> Sidon couldn't fathom it. How could something as vibrant as Epona be dead? Maybe she was just hurt. Maybe she was injured out in the forest somewhere, waiting to be rescued. In the state he was in, Link couldn't have been too far away, even with his ability to teleport (which would be a question for another time). Surely Epona was just on the outskirts of the Domain, waiting for help to arrive. He would see if anyone was available or willing to walk just outside the perimeter, and he would bring her back to his Champion. A search party for the most magnificent horse in all the land. Yes! All Zora owed it to Link to find his beloved horse, so it wasn't just him throwing his royal weight around.</p><p>He finished cleaning up and snapped off the shower, prepared to tackle the day. He took one last good look in the mirror to make sure his eyes were no longer dialated to be the predatory black before he left on his mission.</p><p>   "Bazz?" Sidon approached the absolutely exhausted captain near the gates. "Do you think anyone has a bit left in them, and wouldn't mind helping me with a project?"</p><p>   "Is this about Link?" Bazz yawned wide, showing all his razor sharp teeth.</p><p>   "It is. I don't think he could have traveled far in his condition, and his horse is missing. I have reason to believe she is hurt or in danger. Would you see if a half dozen or so of your guards would be willing to help me look for... say an hour?" It would be terribly selfish of him to ask for more, considering how they had all let him hang back from the fighting already.</p><p>   "Its the red-brown one with the white mane, right? He showed me a picture of her last time he was here." Bazz rubbed at his neck, and Sidon fought down a pang of jealousy that Link had shared Epona with anyone else. "Give us five minutes and we'll all meet you down at the Bridge."</p><p>   "Oh, no. That's not necessary! Just a small handful of fighters will do."</p><p>   "With all due respect, Prince, my soldiers all will want to help Link. He was a good friend to us one hundred years ago, and he's been a good friend now. We can all sacrifice a little more sleep for his sake. Give me five minutes to round everyone up. I'll leave Lysunder and a few more wounded to guard the Domain, and we'll all head out with you."</p><p>   "Thank you, Bazz. They don't make them like you anymo-"</p><p>   "Prince Sidon! Prince Sidon!!" Petryl came running out the palace, out of breathe. "You weren't in your room! The door is open!"</p><p>   Sidon looked to Bazz, who just waved him on. "We'll patrol. You tend to him."</p><p>   The prince nodded his head and took off, leaving the pair behind. He felt like he had been running for two days; it was exhausting. He slid to a halt in front of the door, a Hylian man he didn't recognize waiting for him.</p><p>   "Prince Sidon." He bowed, coming back up slowly. It was very apparent that the man was absolutely worn out. "I'm Doctor Spoone. Your guards rounded me up with the rest of your people last night, and I believe that proved beneficial to both of us, especially since your doctors are a bit rusty in Hylian anatomy and care."</p><p>   "I'm sure they are. We haven't had many issues lately where we needed to treat anyone who wasn't Zora." Sidon tried to continue the pleasantries, while inside he was screaming to get to Link's side.</p><p>   "Even so, with all my expertise and with your own staff helping, we had quite the fight last night. The Champion took a great deal of damage, and by all means should have completely died." Spoone brushed at his mustache before he continued. "I see your confusion at my wording. Here's where things are... mind-boggling. Master Link came in with cuts, burns, bruises, a dislocated shoulder, four broken fingers, a shattered femur, a broken arrow shaft in the other leg, and a gaping gut wound. Whatever attacked him must have meant business, and I'd gather he fought like a pack of wolves. But he suffered greatly. Too greatly. Master Link died on my table not five minutes after you got him to us. And just as we were all standing around, hope lost again for the defeat of the Calamity, he suddenly breathed again. We were all in such a state of shock, it took a moment to recover, but we got back to work. We were frantically trying to get the bleeding to stop when he died again. Two minutes passed, and he was back again. Your Majesty, that man in there died six times last night, and each time we would feel a warm breeze cut through the room and he would live again." He paused, trying to find the words.</p><p>Six?! Six times?!? Sidon's mouth gaped open.</p><p>   "I consider myself a scientific man, not a religious one. I put my faith in things I can see, trust... But, Master Link... he defies all logical understanding. Something or someone would not let him die and stay dead. He must truly be blessed by the Goddess Hylia to still be with us today."</p><p>   "And what of his injuries?" Sidon found his voice.</p><p>   "That's where we're having some issues. Each time he came back, his body would begin accelerating through the healing process. But rather than focusing it all on the abdominal trauma, his fingers healed up first and too quickly, at the wrong angles. We finally had to rebreak his fingers and femur, so we could set them all correctly. But he wouldn't stop bleeding, so he passed again and again. Each time he came back weaker than the last, and it was taking more and more time in between revivals. We were truly afraid we were going to lose him once and for all. But if we didn't get the more minor injuries set when we did, he likely would have been crippled for life. All in all, he had to undergo a great deal more than he should have last night, and for that I apologize. We gave him as many potions and painkilling draughts as we could, and he's back mostly whole again, but exhausted. Even with his extraordinary healing abilities, I still believe he'll need a good bit of rest before he's able to fight again."</p><p>   "But he'll live? He'll hold a sword again?" And fire a bow so magnificently it made Sidon want to openly weep at the marvelous beauty.</p><p>  "I expect a full physical recovery. Mentally... I'm unsure. I've never had a man die and come back six times. This is uncharted territory for me, as well as everyone else that was helping him last night. He's been through more than I think he's capable of telling us." Spoone sighed heavily. "He's awake if you'd like to see him. I think seeing a friendly face would do him some good, but don't expect a warm conversation. If you'll excuse me, though, I'm afraid I need to go lay down before I fall down. I'll be at the Inn if anything should happen."</p><p>   "Thank you, Doctor Spoone. Please tell Kayden and Kodah that I will personally come and cover your bill, and to let you have a water bed."</p><p>   "Oh, no. That's not necessary." The doctor waved his hands.</p><p>   "I absolutely insist. You worked yourself to the bone, and you deserve compensation. Let me know an appropriate amount to reimburse you for your work." Sidon smiled, but he just wanted to shove the man out of the way and get to Link. "Have a good rest, Doctor." </p><p>  "Thank you. If anything changes, I can be back in a flash." Spoone wearily trudged off towards The Seabed.</p><p>Sidon took an extra moment to compose himself, took a deep breath, then opened the door. His heart leapt into his throat, and it took everything in him to not fall apart at the sight of his love, wrapped nearly head to toe in bandages, splints holding his fingers and leg steady while they healed properly. The scent of blood was all around them, and it made him feel quite queasy knowing it was Link's. What was more concerning, however, was how his champion was just sitting there, staring blankly ahead, unblinking. "F-Friend Link?" Sidon looked to him with worry. "May I come in?"</p><p>The Hylian barely acknowledged his presence. Sidon took great care making sure the door was closed behind him before he rushed to Link's side and scooped him up into a gentle, but loving embrace. "You had us all worried sick." He whispered as he cradled him against his chest. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you." He buried his face in Link's hair, inhaling the scent he had been aching for. "But you're safe now. And nothing is going to harm you as long as I am around."</p><p>Sidon suddenly realized he was probably smothering the poor injured dear and slowly released him. He turned and pulled a chair closer, sitting down before he ran a hand through Link's ruffled hair. "Treasured friend, I am here for you if you want to talk about it. And if you don't, I am here to distract you." He waited for a response that never came before launching into the recap of the last two months. "Thanks to you, we've had a number of travelers come and visit us, bringing in money we desperately needed to offset what we all lost while Ruta was rampaging. So our economy is really improving here. Kayden and Kodah are thinking about building a larger inn to help accommodate all the new visitors. If they did, we're considering buying their current location from them to turn into more a more suitable location for visiting dignitaries. It would be easier to accommodate any of their attending parties there. We've also been doing extensive repairs to the dam, and I'm confident it'll hold for ten thousand years or more. Some of the old Sheikah tribe contacted us out of Hateno and said that if we wanted to, they would help us modify the dam so it would produce energy for all of the Domain to light their homes with, but they said it'll have to wait until they finish some of their other important research. Oh! And I talked to Father and Lawdon, and we're going to be building a new stable here! So much closer than the long trek to Wetland's. You'll be able to..." Shit! "Well, it will be there anytime for travelers to use." He tried to recover.</p><p>   Link didn't react, exactly. A single tear leaked out of his eye and splashed on the blanket, but he was otherwise stoic. Sidon opened his mouth to say more, but he came up empty. He tried again, but a knock at the door interrupted his train of thought.</p><p>   "I'll be right back." He patted his unbroken hand before he answered the door.</p><p>   "Prince Sidon?" Bazz looked a little green around the gills. "We found her."</p><p>   "You did? That was fast. Where was she?" Sidon stepped outside, elated with the news. He smiled to the other two guards flanking the Captain, but they both looked quite grim.</p><p>   "About halfway between here and Foothill Stable. We started where we knew we didn't have patrols last night. It looks like..." It must have been the lack of sleep, because Bazz did not get queasy often. "It looks like he stumbled into a whole bokoblin nest. Not just a camp, a nest. Probably during the storm. I've never seen that many of the damned things, Sire, not at once."</p><p>   "Where's Epona?" Sidon did not like how this was going.</p><p>   "They... they ate her, Prince. There wasn't much left when we got there. Not very pretty. It looks like she died quickly, thank Hylia, and then they stripped her down to nothing. We took care of them all and recovered his bridle and saddle." Each of the guards held up the tack in question. "The others are still there finishing up burying her. But I thought... I thought you'd like to know sooner."</p><p>It was Sidon's turn to be absolutely nauseous. "Poor Epona." He ran a finger over the blood-soaked crest on the saddle. "Will you take these to the armory? I'll come clean them up for him later this evening."</p><p>   "Yes, sire." Bazz turned to walk away when a glint in the bridle caught Sidon's attention.</p><p>   "Wait!" He reached for the bridle and pulled a few beautiful strands of platinum mane from the leather. He stared down at the hair in his hand, bile and hatred building in his stomach. "And you're sure you dispatched of every last one?" He growled low.</p><p>   "With extreme prejudice, Prince Sidon." Bazz nodded.</p><p>   "Thank you for that. Thank you all for sacrificing more sleep. Please, go and rest. You've all earned it. And when the others are back, please express my deepest gratitude. " He dismissed them before taking one more deep breath and reentering the room. Link hadn't moved, and Sidon wasn't quite sure he had even blinked.</p><p>   "Bazz and the rest of the guard said they hope you're feeling better soon." He came back to Link's side, and fiddling with the strands in his hands. "I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now, but they found her and laid her to rest. Once you're all better, I'll take you out there and we'll plant flowers for her, okay?" He finished braiding the strands of hair quickly and nodded at his work before he lifted Link's hurt arm tenderly and tied the braid around his wrist. "So you'll always have her with you." He explained, fighting the urge to kiss that hand before he laid it back down. "I have your saddle and other belongings too, whenever you decide you want them back. But that's something to worry about later. Right now, you are going to get some rest, and I'm going to sit near you to keep you safe. Would you like for me to tell you stories while you drift off? Oh, I can tell you about the time I went down to Lurelin Village to help them with an Octorock problem..." There were no horses mentioned in that story. He stood and gently pushed against Link's shoulders, coaxing him to lay down to rest. He offered up resistance though, and Sidon paused. "What is it?" He worriedly tilted his head to inspect Link's face better. "What can I do to help?"</p><p>   Link's good arm twitched, bringing his fingers close enough to stroke the horsehair bracelet on his stabilized wrist. He rubbed the weave, his chest shakily sucking in air before he shattered, tears pouring down his face, his voice raw and scratchy from screaming half the night away in pain.</p><p>   "Oh! Oh, come here. Come here, sweet Link." Sidon managed to shove the panic down deep and focus on the one who needed him right now. He cradled him close, rubbing his back and cooing soothing sounds into his hair. "You've been through so much. Go ahead and let it all out." He murmured softly while Link sobbed and clung to him, hot tears dripping down his chest. "Here. Here." He scooped under the hero's healing legs and lifted him while he climbed in the bed. He set him back down across his lap, holding the little Hylian close, ever so mindful of his wounds. "There, isn't that better? It's all okay. I've got you. I've got you." He rocked slightly, afraid too much movement would further hurt his injured friend.</p><p>   Link clung to him harder, crying too much now to make any sounds other than a sharp inhale, gasping for breath around a snotty nose. He let his heartbreak consume him, let it drag him under the surface so deep that he could only barely see the sunlight streaming through the water as he was pulled down into the inky darkness. He let it take over, racking his poor broken body with sobs for everything he had lost since waking up, not just Epona. She had just been the catalyst for this deluge. He cried for every lost memory and loved one that he would likely never get back. Lost time, lost stability, lost family... He was so lost that he feared he would never be found again. He sank so deep into his ocean of grief, he knew for certain he would drown in it. Then a hand reached in and pulled him rocketing back towards the surface.</p><p>   "I've got you. You're okay, my treasure. You're safe and I will never let anything bad happen to you. I've got you." Sidon threaded his fingers through Link's on his good hand, squeezing it tight. Of all the nights he'd lain awake dreaming of this moment, this was never how it went. It didn't matter, though. What mattered was Link was back near him and needed his help. All his pent up feelings could stay pent up as long as they needed to, because Link clearly needed him more. His sobs slowed down suddenly, and Sidon had the momentary fear he had accidentally smothered him. "Are you alright, dearest friend?" If he kept calling him just a friend, maybe he could eventually believe it too.</p><p>   Link nodded before he sniffled a few more times, his emotions a muddled up mess enough that he couldn't get the rest of his cry out of his bruised chest. He tilted his head back to gaze up at the Prince, and Sidon was so very lucky he was already sitting. Though blood shot and puffy, he still had the prettiest eyes in the world, enough to make even the strongest man weak in the knees, and Sidon wasn't that strong.</p><p>   "I'm here if you want to talk about it." Sidon smiled at him warmly, his heart pounding so hard. "And if you don't, we'll talk about other things."</p><p>  Link lifted his good hand to try and explain what had happened, but he froze when he saw the way their fingers fit together.   </p><p>   Thinking he was uncomfortable with the show of affection, Sidon pulled him closer into his lap, and freed up his hands to hold out in front of Link. &lt;&lt;<em>Why don't you rest? Maybe when you wake up, your hands will be healed up enough to talk.&gt;&gt; </em>He smugly grinned down at Link.</p><p>   <em>&lt;&lt;Practicing?&gt;&gt;</em> Link looked genuinely surprised as he signed with his left hand, maybe a little disappointed it wasn't being held anymore.</p><p>&lt;&lt;<em>Lawdon has been helping me. I'm not... p-e-r-f-e-c-t, but I'm better.&gt;</em>&gt; Sidon nodded. "I'll stay right here until you wake up."</p><p>   He tugged Link's hair free from the tie and lovingly ran his hands through the tangled up and dirty mess. The book on courting had mentioned that Hylians liked that and often asked their intended to play with their hair... Though, now that he thought it over, that had been more of a Hylian woman thing, hadn't it? He should have checked his notes before he left his room. Hopefully he hadn't offended Link when he grabbed his hair like that. He looked down to apologize for his rudeness, but there was no need. Link was out like a light, sleeping peacefully against Sidon's chest, his fingers looped through his new bracelet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>